Herencia Familiar
by Gardeniel
Summary: Draco, apenado por amar a Harry a escondidas de su familia, tiene que seguir las órdenes que los mortígagos,los cuales son liderados por su padre. Decidido, va a enfrentarlo, sabiendo que perderá todo, pero al llegar se dará cuenta de su verdadera herencia familiar. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Les recuerdo, tanto el universo como los personajes no son míos, todo es de J. K. Rowling. Mi humilde aporte es solo el tratamiento de la historia.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

**Espero que les guste! :) **

**Herencia familiar**

Tenía que esconderlo y negarlo toda la vida. Sabía que la homosexualidad no era un camino fructífero, en especial cuando el linaje de tu familia era el deber de todo Malfoy. Con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, Draco Malfoy, el bello, gallardo, varonil, musculoso y aristocrático muchacho, guardó la fotografía mágica que guardaba aquellos maravillosos recuerdos.

La imagen mostraba una realidad poco conocida por los demás magos; una habitación a media luz, iluminada por un par de velas; una cama de sábanas de seda negra en medio de varios muebles apilados (lo que podría ser el salón multipropósito) y dos cuerpos esculturales. Uno, el blanquecino, pero musculoso cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, apoyado y acariciando con delicadeza con las yemas de los dedos, la piel tersa y también musculosa de Harry Potter, el cual era el "supuesto" enemigo natural del joven Malfoy. Ambos cuerpos esculturales, debido a las extenuantes prácticas de Quidditch, estaban acariciándose con una delicada intensidad. En sus rostros se demostraba la felicidad y el anhelo de estar juntos para siempre.

Sin embargo, el deber, por parte de Malfoy, y las apariencias y la fama de héroe por parte de Potter, hicieron que su amor se viera interrumpido y roto abruptamente. Y ahora, solo y desconsolado, abrazado a una de sus muchas almohadas que le otorgaban la comprensión y el afecto que no le podía brindar su padre, se dispuso a conjurar uno de sus muebles para poder ocultar sus queridos y amados recuerdos. Tan solo pensar en su padre le ponía la piel de gallina, pues éste, aparte de ser un fanático de la pureza de la sangre, tenía cierto desprecio a otros tipos de relaciones (en especial las homosexuales) y más aún odiaba y menos preciaba a los gays. Ya terminado su hechizo, limpió su delicada y tersa mejilla, y conjuró un hechizo para que nadie lo cuestionara en la reunión. Arregló sus ropas y tomó su capa de mortífago, dirigiéndose al salón principal de su casa, donde se iba a realizar la reunión semanal.

Cuando llegó, soportó todas las injurias hacia su amado y**, **cuando se presentaron los planes para liquidarlo, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, pues la sola idea de ver su cuerpo desvanecido le producía taquicardia. El verlo con sus ropas desechas, sus labios morados, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, sangre saliendo por diferentes partes de su perfecto, musculoso y apetecible cuerpo, hizo que sus labios temblaran. Sabía que debería hacer algo al respecto, tal vez desafiar el poder su padre o traicionarlo, tanto al darle información secreta como Snape o yéndose al bando de su amado, para así vivir de acuerdo a sus sueños. Algo hizo que sus posibilidades se fueran a pique, desvaneciéndose y llegando a la triste situación que debía enfrentar, la voz grave de su padre le sacó de ese ensueño.

- Draco… ¡DRACO! Todos saben bien lo que tienen que hacer .— con un gesto casi imperceptible para los demás, alzó una ceja y sus ojos destellaron de manera extraña.

El joven miró a su padre, con un cierto dejo de desprecio.

- Sí, … pa.._padre_— La voz sonó letárgica, la sintió quemarle la garganta y después de pronunciarlas un gusto amargo se apoderó de sus labios carmesí.

- Entonces, todos estamos claros con lo que debemos hacer. _El plan está listo_. ¡Muerte a Potter y que nuestro poder sea eterno!- Dijo Voldemort, mirando a sus súbditos con júbilo.

- ¡Larga vida al señor Tenebroso!— Lucius alzó su mano e incentivó a los demás mortífagos a que alabaran a su señor.

Los demás gritaron y vitorearon.

Draco, más sensible de lo normal, aguantó sus lágrimas dando un leve gemido, poniéndose una mano en su boca. Esperó la orden de retiro y salió con gran tristeza y pesadez en su pecho, dejando a su padre solo con el señor tenebroso. Cuando ya estuvo frente a su habitación, pensó una vez más en los hechos y decidió su futuro; debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

Tomó las cosas más valiosas, algo de dinero y, por su puesto, las inspiradoras fotos de su amado (Harry estaba desnudo y en una pose muy sugerente con una banana), y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Sin embargo, pensó en la mirada de su padre y en el acento que dio en sus palabras. Convencido se fue en su búsqueda, pues si él sabía todo y lo odiaba, que amara a Potter y quisiera irse a su lado sería solo un agravante de menor grado. Se volvió hacia al despacho de su padre y entró con cautela, pues a Lucius siempre le molestaba que su hijo pidiera permiso en su propia mansión.

Cerró la puerta y sintió un extraño murmullo, cosa que generó una gran duda en él. Se acercó a la biblioteca y nada, parecía que el despacho estaba vacío. Pero, al volverse hacia una de los estantes que estaba pegados a la pared**,** se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña abertura. La curiosidad lo llenó aunque sabía que estaba en territorio "enemigo", así quetomó el camino hacia el exterior de la casa.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, algo hizo que su curiosidad se acrecentara; unos gemidos procedentes del lugar en donde se encontraba recientemente lo hicieron retroceder y pasar con cuidado por la abertura. Despacio y tratando de ocultarse lo más posible, divisó a una "mujer" bastante gruesa, vestida solo con un baby doll, amarrada y con la cabellera rubia platino, cayéndole sobre el rostro. En la oscuridad y con ropas negras apareció una figura, la cual le daba unas palmadas en las nalgas, las cuales terminaban en agarrones desinhibidos. Después de esto y frente a la reacción casi eufórica de la "mujer", murmuró con una voz demasiado reconocible.

- ¡OH!, Mi perra, no sabes cuánto me excitas cuando gruñes así— Y asiéndole el pelo, dejando al descubierto el rostro de _SU PADRE_, le besó apasionadamente.

Draco retrocedió con algo de incomprensión. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, marcándose en su memoria. Sabría que eso no lo dejaría en paz en un buen tiempo. Cuando hubo llegado a la salida de la mansión reflexioné acerca del hecho. No era el linaje, no era el poder, no era el dinero y los negocios lo que había heredado Lucius, sino otra cosa que los demás nunca hubieran imaginado. Y con esta reflexión, se perdió en las profundidades de la noche para reencontrarse con su amado.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

Cualquier comentario, cualquier crítica de cualquier tipo se les agradecería.

Se despide

Gardeniel


End file.
